Just living life
by Bluejay57
Summary: My fantasy life with Jensen and myself
1. Chapter 1

It is pouring rain, I'm soaking wet and walking aimlessly around my city. Not only am I wet but my eyes are wet from crying. I just told my boyfriend, now ex, I'm pregnant. He didn't care and kicked me to the curb. Luckily, I knew better than to move in with him, so my stuff is safe at my own apartment.

I'm trying to figure out what my next step is, right now I think I know what I will do.

Jensen POV

My normal routine for the past four years. Jared and I are in our transportation on the way to the studio.

"Jay? Are you awake?"Jared asks. Jay is my nickname amongst friends.

"Yeah.. what do you think of Joanne?"

"Joanne our our hair and make up artist?"

"Yeah,"

"Why? Wait! Do you have feelings for her?"

" Yeah, but I know she seeing someone."

"Hey feeling are feelings, you should let her know how you feel, beside I have a bad feeling about her boyfriend, I don't think he treats her right?"

Through the gates

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know, I just never liked him."

"Mm,"

Silence.

Open the door and walk into our own trailer.

Find the new script for today and peruse it. Many a times it's little things that get changed but get changed again while we shoot. Never is a script set in stone.

I look at the time, and see it's seven, and head for the make up trailer.

I opened the door, walk in, and sit down in my chair , I also noticing Joanne isn't here. Normally she's here before me.

I sit here for a few moments looking around. When next I hear the door open. I see her eyes straight away. Red from crying. I rush over to her and give her a hug. When I let go I keep hold of her shoulder and ask,

"What's wrong?"

She tries to shrug me away.

"Come on Joanne, I've known you for four years, and never have you been late or been seen with red eyes. Something has to be wrong."

" Please let me go, I have make up to put on you, and you have a show to film."

"No, the director can wait, you need to talk."

She tries again to shrug me off. Instead I kiss her.

Slow at first then fiercely as time goes on.

I finally let her go thirst quenched.

"Please talk to me." I whisper. She nods her head.

I take her hand and sit on a couch nearby.

"Wait before we start why did you let me kiss you? You have a boyfriend right."

"Yeah that's the problem, I was kicked to the curb last night. I had news to tell him he didn't like."

"News?"

"I'm ... I'm.. p... I'm pregnant." She finally says. I'm not sure how to take this news.

I kiss her again.

"Please don't say you want an abortion let me help"

"But you hardly know me."

" um Except for four years of you putting make up on me I'd say I know you fairly well."

" That's it though."

"Oh no I've seen you around set."

"Honestly I liked you the day we first met."

Silence.

Kiss...

Knock knock knock!

Doors open and we fly apart. It's Jared.

"Oh! Was I interrupting something?"

"No," I say with conviction.

"I was just hugging her because I found out she's pregnant."

"Pregnant! Really?! Congratulations Joanne." Jared says giving her a hug.

"Thanks kind of."

"What do you mean kind of? Oh wait. It's your ex now isn't it." Jared says.

Joanne looks shocked.

"Yeah, but how did you figure it out so quickly.

"Intuition," Jared says chuckling."

"I was planning to abort.."

Jared looks wide eyed.

"Oh my god no!" Jared says quickly.

"Relax... !"She says quickly then looks at me and smiles.

"I'm not going to."

"Oh?"Jared says confused.

"Yeah Jared I confesses to her. I convinced her to keep it and to let me help out with her pregnancy."

Jared eyes widen. Then get teary eyed.

"Awe you two.."then gives us both a hug.

"Okay Jared come on we have a show to film. Let's get this day started."

Knock knock knock.

"Hey what's going on in here?" a crew member says.

"We have a show to film let's get a move on."

"Hey settle down we just got some good news." I say defending us all.

"News or not let's go." The door reopens.

"Hey you must be new here but incase you haven't heard we're the leaders of the pack. Without us this show wouldn't be what it is now successful." I say.

The crew member just stares at me.

Just then Joanne freezes and shifts around like she's uncomfortable

Just then our body guard Cliff shows up. "Hey I'd listen to them if I were you."

"And who might you be?" The crew member ask rudely might I add.

"There body guard so if you want to start something then I'd rethink it." Cliff says.

"Ho ho these saps need a body guard to protect them." He says venomously and turns back to us.

I sense a fight ahead and stand in front of Joanne.

"Joanne find somewhere safe." I whisper to her.

She cautiously stand up "Ok be careful." She whispers and moves to the other side of the trailer where our make up is done and disappears into a washroom and locks the door. I turn my attention to this asshole and nods to Jared that I'm ready.

The jerk smiles and lunges at me.

"Yeah better get that whore out of here." Oh that did it. I start throwing punches. Not giving him a chance to fight back.

Whore?!!!!

Fastforward

Joanne's POV

The fight was eventually broken up by Cliff and a few other crew members.

The only thoughts in my head is how did he find my working place?

The director is standing in front of all three of us:Jared, Jensen and I. Jensen and Jared clothes a wreck and bruises starting to form. Nick was escorted off the property after being discovered of who he was , my ex.

"What is going on here? My star actors get into a fight with an alleged crew member who is a fraud and is really Joanne's boyfriend. Now ex?

I start us off.

"It's an extremely long story but I'm pregnant and he didn't take the news well."

"Thats an understatement." Director says.

"He kicked me to the curb last night and I honestly couldn't say why he was here or how he found me beside he stalked me."

"Yeah she was telling us the news when he showed up. He called her a whore and well thats when the fight started." Jensen piped in.

"Thats the jist of it."

"Okay well for now I'm going to let all three of you go home we will do some "extra shots" today while ya'll recooperate til tomorrow."

"Really?" Jared asked surprised.

"Yeah those bruises have to heal a bit." The Director says pointing in general to Jensen and Jared

Joanne's POV

We leave the filming area and Cliff walks up to us.

"So going home hey?"

"Yeah directors orders."

"What about you Joanne?"

"I'll gonna go home too."

"WHAT? After what just happened aren't you afraid your ex will show up at your door." Jensen asks

"Not really." I say nonchalantly.

"Okay I don't know about Jared but I am afraid for your safety. Why not stay with us for the night maybe the week. Just to make sure your okay and your ex doesn't try anything."

"Why not just hire me a bodyguard?" I jokingly ask.

Jensen wasn't amused but it.

"Okay fine just for tonight."

"Great." Jensen says taking my hand as we start to walk. Jared walks on the other side of me as if they were both my bodyguard.

"To home Cliffy." Jared says

I smile at Jensen.


	2. Chapter 2

At Jensens home.

We dropped Jared off somewhere else but he said he would be back eventually.

"So me casa su casa" Jensen says as we walk into his Vancouver home.

"Wow this is beautiful."

"This is nothing. You're the one thats beautiful." Jensen says.

grabbing my hand. He give me a detailed tour of the house lastly leading me to a guest room.

"Joanne..."

Jensen whispers. I turn torwards him

"Please take it slow." I answer back.

Our lips meet. Jensen immediately picks me up and walks us towards the guest bed closing the door behind him.

"Slow slow," I manage to murmur in between kisses.

"Mm can't." Jensen breathlessly says ripping off my clothes.

I fumble with his zipper and shirt.

"Fuck it then."

"Thats what we're gonna do." Jensen jokes.

"No need for condom."

I'm laying on the bed exposed.

Jensen hover over me getting himself lined up.

He plunges in and kisses me fiercely.

He goes hard and deep.

Fastforward

"That was the best sex ever." I say.

"Hell yeah. We were meant for each other."

"Hey Jay! Joanne?" I'm back!"

We hear Jared yell.

"Oh shit." We both say.

We scramble out of bed get our clothe on and fix the bed.

"Yo where are you two? Oh wait I think I know. I'll be back.!" Jared yells and we hear the door open and close.

"Oh my god make us rush only to leave." I say throwing a pillow on the bed.

"Better to get the bedroom. And ourselves straight." Jensen chuckles.

"Yeah and our stories."

"What story no need to hide it from Jared."

"You want him to know we had sex."

"He gonna find out eventually."

"Yeah I guess. But no one else needs to know until I say so." I say walking up to Jensen and poke his chest.

Kiss.

Slam.

"Back! You two decent yet?"

I take Jensens hand and we walk out of the guest room and wander around until we find Jared.

"Hey bro what was that about?"Jensen ask as we enter the kitchen.

"What was what about? The entering then leaving and entering again?"

"Yeah that."

"Oh just giving you time to straighten up. Oh and your shirts inside out Joanne."

"Not a chance" I say confidently.

When Jareds not looking I look to Jensen. He shakes his head no.

I end up moving out of my house and into Jensen a few weeks later. I haven't seen Nick once since the fight. Jensen, Jared and I learned to live together with barely any incidents. We created a routine that fits all of us perfectly.

I go to work early in my own car while the boys get driven by Cliff.

We haven't told any of the crew that I'm pregnant, dating Jensen or living with J2.


End file.
